Give Me Love
by MoonlightMagic7
Summary: "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to seduced by you." "Well, that's why I like you." Klaroline fic with a bit of Debekah; Fourshot
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to write this because I've been reading all these amazing Klaroline fics but I kind of wanted to see how Klaus gets someone as stubborn as Caroline to fall for him, especially since she's convinced herself that she's in love with Tyler. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Hours after his family had run away from Mystic Falls, Klaus was lying alone in his grand King-sized bed, staring up at the ceiling. The thousand year old Original wasn't used to not getting what he wanted, and that night had been nothing but a string of disappointments. Not only had he found out that his mother was trying to kill him and his siblings all along, but now his whole family had fled the town except for Rebekah. And after her bad experience with Matt Donovan at the ball and sleeping with Damon Salvatore, Rebekah wasn't exactly ideal company for a sullen Hybrid.<p>

And then there was that other little issue that started with a C and ended with an aroline Forbes. Klaus folded his arms across his chest, gritting his teeth in anger. He had given her everything a girl could ask for; a beautiful dress, a divine drawing and a diamond bracelet, which she had so kindly thrown on the floor the night of the ball. Klaus had returned the bracelet to her bedside table, but he was yet to see her wearing it again. A part of him wanted to believe that she hadn't seen it yet, but deep down he knew that she had probably thrown it away somewhere.

Klaus grabbed a pillow from his bed and whipped it at the wall, letting a growl rip from his throat. He had given her everything he could offer, and she repaid him by betraying him. He wasn't going to let her get away with it; not this time. Throwing that precious bracelet on the floor had been bad enough, but this had gone too far. It was about time Klaus channeled his true self again; he really was getting sick of courting Caroline.

Klaus shot up out of his bed, halting in front of his massive bookcase. His fingers traced the spines of the books absentmindedly as he thought about how he could punish Caroline. If there was one thing he found out after days of running after Caroline, it was that hurting her wouldn't really hurt her. As much as Klaus didn't want to admit it, Caroline was too strong to be fazed. Kidnapping or threatening to kill her would only hurt her friends, and then again, they would probably be preoccupied with protecting Elena from a deadly paper cut to care about Caroline. Klaus exhaled impatiently, not used to being stumped on how to hurt someone.

Klaus's head suddenly snapped up as he heard footsteps approaching the front stairs of the mansion. He raced out of his room and down the stairs just as the doorbell rang, pulling the door open to reveal –

"Caroline," Klaus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, not wanting to give away how surprised he was. Caroline was standing rather awkwardly in the doorway, looking beautiful nonetheless. Klaus tried not to pay attention to how the moonlight reflected off her golden hair, and focused on his poker face. "To what do I owe the pleasure, love? Another attempt to kill me?"

Caroline's head was up, emitting confidence, but Klaus could tell how nervous she was by the way she was running her hand up and down her forearm. "No. I'm here to apologize."

Klaus could feel his mouth twitching to smirk, but he forced himself to keep a nonchalant expression. "For lying to me, or trying to kill me?"

"Both," said Caroline quickly. Klaus raised his eyebrows skeptically, waiting for the apology. Caroline exhaled heavily, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry for what I did. But I don't regret it."

Klaus could feel the anger pulsing up his body, and by the way Caroline's eyes widened, she noticed as well. "Technically, I thought I was saving you from your psychotic mother. And I didn't know Damon's plan was to kill your whole family."

Losing himself momentarily, Klaus reached out and grabbed Caroline's arm tightly, baring his teeth. "Don't _ever_ say that about my mother again."

Caroline twisted uncomfortably, trying to wrench her arm away from Klaus. He let go after a moment, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. Caroline glared up at him, rubbing her arm accusingly. She reached down and picked up a large blue box from the porch, something Klaus hadn't even noticed. After looking at it closely, Klaus realized that it was the box in which he sent Caroline her dress. On top of the box was the drawing, along with the diamond bracelet. He met Caroline's eyes, his gaze softening slightly.

"You should take this back," said Caroline, biting at her lower lip. She held the box out to Klaus, who still hadn't taken his eyes off hers.

"Those were gifts, love," replied Klaus, trying and failing at sounding indifferent. "I'm not going to take them back."

Caroline exhaled impatiently, one stomp away from throwing a full-out temper tantrum. Then, with a sudden burst of confidence, Caroline dropped the box in front of Klaus, knowing that his vampire instincts would force him to catch it. She turned around, ready to walk away from the mansion, when Klaus reached out and grabbed her arm, twisting her back against the door in momentary rage.

Before Klaus could open his mouth, Caroline leaned in and pressed her lips against his, silencing whatever was about to come out. Klaus's eyes shot open in surprise, and he found his body reacting involuntarily to Caroline's advances, his free arm wrapping around her waist to bring her closer. Just as he let his eyes close, Caroline jumped back, covering her mouth in shock. "I… I'm sorry, I don't know what…"

Caroline darted around Klaus, stopping at the entrance to the Mikaelson property. Her eyes were still wide with surprise, and Klaus could see how red her cheeks were even though she was far away. Before Klaus could call after her, Caroline disappeared into the night, running faster than Klaus had ever seen a baby vampire run.

Caroline didn't stop running until she reached the door of the Salvatore house, looking back to make sure that Klaus hadn't followed her. She exhaled in relief when she didn't see any flashes of curly golden hair or piercing blue eyes, holding onto the door to steady herself. Caroline let out a yelp when the door was pulled open, bracing herself for the fall. Her eyes flashed open when she hit a pair of arms instead of the floor, and Caroline looked up to find herself staring right into Damon's eyes.

"Jeez!" Caroline flinched, jumping back against the wall in the Salvatore house. "You scared the living daylight out of me!"

"What living daylight?" asked Damon, throwing Caroline an arrogant wink. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, watching as Damon shut the door behind her. He turned around to gesture for her to step into the sitting room, and rolled his own eyes when he found her already lounging on his favourite couch.

"So, how did it go?" asked Damon, walking over to the cabinets to pull out two wine glasses. Caroline groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Horribly," she replied, leaning her head back against the sofa. "I'm pretty sure I stubbed my toe on the way here."

"I meant the whole 'seduce the crap out of Klaus and keep him distracted' thing," smirked Damon, handing Caroline a half-full glass of red wine. "It's only until we find that damn White Oak tree, so stick with it, Blondie."

"Stop calling me that," snapped Caroline, whisking the glass away from Damon and downing it in one gulp. "And you better start making plans without so many holes. Seriously, Damon, what would we do if he had followed me here?"

"He wouldn't."

Caroline and Damon looked up to find Stefan circling the sofa to head to the liquor cabinet, and Caroline rolled her eyes. The ripper Stefan had actually been pretty exciting at first, but now he was always drunk and cockier than Damon, if that was possible. "And why not?"

"Because he was probably too shocked," replied Stefan simply, turning to face Caroline and Damon with the bottle of wine in his hand. He tilted his head back and drained the whole bottle in one go. "But I'd suggest you go back home. I can guarantee that he'll be making an appearance tonight, especially after the show you put on back there."

"Great," Caroline groaned, setting the glass back down on the table with a thud. The only reason she had agreed to even going along with this plan was because Damon had promised that the Originals would all be dead, and that Tyler would be free from Klaus's sire. Caroline turned to glare at Damon, pissed that he had managed to pull her into all of this. "This better work, Salvatore."

Damon leered at Caroline from the sofa opposite of hers, raising his glass slightly. "It's all on you, Blondie."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to continue after all the great feedback! Thank you to the reviewers :) You guys make my day! Here's the next chapter:

* * *

><p>Caroline bit at her lower lip as she paced her bedroom, trying to find a way to keep herself busy. She had already tried sleeping, but after the many Klaus nightmares she had been having, sleeping wasn't doing much to distract her. If Stefan knew Klaus as much as he said he did, Klaus would be paying Caroline a visit that night. She shivered involuntarily, rubbing her hands up her arms. She hated the feeling of fear. Caroline had assumed that after becoming a vampire, she wouldn't have to fear anything. But Klaus and the other Originals had proven her wrong, except for maybe Rebekah; Caroline was still convinced that she could take that bitch any day.<p>

Caroline growled impatiently, trying to stop the uncomfortable fluttering in her stomach. That feeling of dread reminded her of when Damon had been compelling her when she was human, and she hated it. Damon had gotten his payback after Elena used him and then threw him away like a band-aid, and Caroline did feel somewhat sorry for him, but that feeling would never stop giving her the chills. And now it was back in the form of a thousand year old Original Hybrid who was probably going to stake her for kissing him.

"Something the matter, love?"

Caroline jumped so far that she landed in the other corner of her room, beside her closet. She turned around to hiss at Klaus, who had an expression of amusement on his face. Caroline snarled, picking herself up off the ground. "Don't do that!"

"You're one to talk about what one should and shouldn't do," said Klaus, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Caroline found herself turning red even though the kiss had been somewhat planned. She looked up to see Klaus's annoyingly victorious expression, and her anger flared.

"That was a mistake," Caroline snapped, folding her arms across her chest. Damon asked for a distraction? He sure as hell was going to get one. "Spur of the moment. I thought you were Tyler."

Klaus chuckled, flitting over to Caroline's side before she could dodge out of the way. Caroline looked into his eyes and detected a hint of anger, but it disappeared as a smirk spread over his lips. "You're a terrible liar, darling."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, annoyed at Klaus's intuition. "Or you can just keep deluding yourself. Doesn't really affect me."

Caroline tried to walk around Klaus, but he put out an arm to stop her. Caroline stepped back before she hit Klaus's arm, intent on avoiding any chances of touching him. She found his warmth alluring for some reason, probably because Tyler was also warm. Caroline shook her head slightly, knowing that thinking about Tyler wouldn't help her at the moment. She looked up to find Klaus watching her intently, that annoyingly irresistible smile on his face. Irresistible?

"Argh!" Caroline jumped over her bed, unable to focus with Klaus so close to her. Just as she darted towards the door, thinking about making a run for it again, Klaus sped over to the door and slammed it shut. Caroline's mouth dropped open in disbelief at his pushiness, and she whirled around to see if she could make it to the window before Klaus.

"Don't even think about it," Klaus smirked, causing Caroline to bare her teeth in anger. To her surprise, Klaus reached out and touched the side of Caroline's face, the feel of his hand so gentle that it could have been thought of as loving. Caroline flinched back, and Klaus's smirk disappeared.

"I told you," mumbled Caroline, turning around to walk over to her vanity. "I'm too smart to be seduced. Your creepy tactics aren't going to work on me."

"Then what do you suggest I try?"

Caroline turned around to throw Klaus a skeptical look and her mouth dropped open when she found Klaus lounging on her bed. She leapt over and tugged at his arm, trying to pull him off. "Well for starters, you can get off my bed!"

"Why, is it giving you ideas?" Klaus's voice was low now, seductive beyond anything Caroline had ever heard. She rolled her eyes airily, trying not to let Klaus see just how much his creepy tactics were working.

"The only ideas you're giving me is what to do with your body after I stake you," hissed Caroline, folding her arms across her chest protectively. Klaus wrinkled his nose slightly, making Caroline narrow her eyes suspiciously.

"Are you really into that kind of stuff, love?" asked Klaus, his tone mocking. Caroline frowned slightly, trying to figure out what he was hinting at. Her eyes widened as she realized just what he was talking about, and Klaus chuckled in amusement. "Just kidding, sweetheart."

"Just leave, Klaus," sighed Caroline, moving her hands to rest on her hips. "Seriously. What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I came to tell you that your apology has been accepted," replied Klaus, looking up at Caroline through his eyelashes. Caroline fought to keep a straight face, though Klaus's innocent expression was threatening to melt through her façade. Suddenly, Klaus shot up out of Caroline's bed and was standing in front of her, looking straight into her eyes. "So were you telling the truth? You really _thought I was Tyler_?"

Caroline gritted her teeth at the sarcasm in his voice and glared right back at him. "That's right. I was under a lot of stress."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" murmured Klaus, his fingertips tracing their way up Caroline's arms. Caroline struggled to keep her breathing even, refusing to let Klaus know what his touch was doing to her. Tyler. It was Tyler she was into. Not Klaus the evil Hybrid.

"Contributing factor," Caroline managed to choke out as Klaus's fingertips reached her collarbone. He leaned in until his face was only a few inches away from hers, close enough that he could lean in at any moment and kiss her.

"Contributing factor for what, again?" breathed Klaus, his sweet breath rolling onto Caroline's lips. She licked her lips involuntarily, earning a small smirk from Klaus. Caroline struggled to think. What were they talking about? Did it really even matter?

Suddenly, Caroline's conscience began blaring in her head. NO! God dammit, Caroline, you love Tyler, not Klaus! Stop reacting like a fifteen year old teenager and control your hormones! Walk away, you idiot!

Caroline's eyes travelled up Klaus's flawless face and she locked eyes with him, her thoughts leaving her mind instantly. The only thing going through her mind now was the taste of Klaus's breath, and how much she wanted to feel his uncharacteristically soft lips against hers. Caroline let out a little breath, her last ounce of resistance leaving her body, and she raised herself onto her toes to close the gap between them.

BEEP BEEP!

Caroline jumped back, nearly falling over, and Klaus's arms darted out to catch her. She turned around to see her cell phone flashing from her bedside table like a wakeup call, and she quickly stepped out of Klaus's arms to get to her phone. Caroline swiped a finger across the phone to find a new message from Damon, and she rolled her eyes. Only Damon would ask her to distract a dangerous Hybrid, and then text her to distract her.

Caroline decided that opening the text while Klaus was in the room was a bad idea. Setting the phone back down on the table, Caroline turned around, ready to pretend that nothing had happened between her and Klaus again. But to her surprise, and though she didn't want to admit it, to her dismay, Klaus was gone. The window was still open, letting in the warm summer night breeze. Caroline's gaze landed on a blue box sitting on her bed, and she groaned when she realized that it was the same box she had dropped off at Klaus's mansion earlier.

Caroline sat down on her bed beside the box, lifting the lid to reveal the dress, drawing and bracelet packed neatly inside. Her eyes fell on a note that had been stuck to the inside of the lid, written in Klaus's unmistakably perfect penmanship. Rolling her eyes, Caroline pulled the note off the lid and brought it to the light.

_As I said before, I don't take back gifts. Sweet dreams, love._

_Klaus_

* * *

><p>Damon rapped his fingers against the counter impatiently, his eyes flickering from his phone to the glass of tequila he had managed to charm out of the female bartender for free. Caroline couldn't possibly be sleeping so early, could she?<p>

"Pathetic pity party?"

Damon turned around to find Rebekah standing behind him, looking stunning in a short black dress and sky-high stilettos. He set his glass down, swiveling around to face Rebekah. "What're you all dolled up for?"

"I just came back from a party," replied Rebekah, taking a seat on the barstool beside Damon. He raised an eyebrow skeptically, to which Rebekah smirked in response. "Correction: I just came back from dinner."

Damon rolled his eyes, turning back to his drink. Sure, she was feisty and had spunk, but Rebekah was a handful. He wasn't planning on entertaining her that night. The bartender who had given Damon the free drink sauntered over to the two, throwing Rebekah a jealous look. "What can I get you?"

Rebekah's eyes flitted over the bartender before landing on Damon's drink. She reached out and took it off the counter, raising it slightly at the bartender. "Nothing, thanks. I'm good."

A vein pulsed in Damon's jaw as he watched the blonde down his drink, throwing him a coy wink once she had finished. "That was my drink, Barbie."

"It's mine now, Ken," retorted Rebekah, her eyes glistening mischievously. Damon's eyes narrowed as they fell on hers, as though he was trying to see into her soul. Rebekah stared back challengingly, pouting her lips slightly. Before she could open her mouth, Damon leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her almost violently. Rebekah's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him off the barstool until he was standing up. They finally broke away for air after what felt like hours, staring into each other's eyes with lust. Damon licked his lips, his hands still on Rebekah's waist.

"Your place or mine?"

* * *

><p>This story is going to have a bit of Debekah as well, seeing as they're such a functional couple ;) Till next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This is a really late update, but I've been really busy with school tests. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great motivation! Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Caroline growled impatiently, tapping her fingers against the side of her phone as she held it up to her ear. Damon hadn't picked up after she'd called him back that night, and he still wasn't answering. He had told her that he was leaving with Bonnie to look for the white oak tree, but he said that he would call her before leaving. Had Bonnie killed him before they even left the house?<p>

Caroline groaned, throwing her phone down on her bed. Her eyes travelled to the blue box sitting at the foot of her bed, tempting her with its shininess. What made it worse was that Caroline knew that the beautiful diamond bracelet Klaus had given her was inside of the box, waiting for her to put it on. But she also knew that by putting that bracelet on, she'd be telling Klaus that she was okay with his advances. And though that was what Damon told her to do, Caroline was way too stubborn to give in that easily.

Caroline reached over and grabbed her phone, speed dialing Bonnie with her thumb. Holding the phone up to her ear, Caroline opened the box and picked up the bracelet, running her fingers over the diamonds.

"Hello?"

Caroline nearly dropped the bracelet as Bonnie responded, catching it between her fingers at the last moment. "Bonnie! Where the hell are you? Why isn't Damon picking up his phone?"

"I'm at the Salvatore house right now," replied Bonnie bitterly. "With Stefan. Because Damon is still upstairs… with Rebekah."

"Rebekah?" Caroline's mouth fell open, and she put the bracelet down on the bed in case she dropped it. "What the hell?"

"I seriously don't know," Bonnie sighed, and Caroline could hear the impatience in her voice. She could see why Bonnie was frustrated; after an evening of distracting Klaus, Caroline was pretty pissed off herself. All that work was so that Damon and Bonnie could look for the tree without Klaus noticing that they were gone, and now it was too late. Rebekah would probably go home and tell Klaus exactly where Damon and Bonnie were going.

"Alright," Caroline stood up, her lips pursed in anger. "I'm coming over there in a few seconds. Hang in there, Bon."

* * *

><p>Klaus watched Caroline fret from beneath the tree in her front yard, a small smile on his face. For some reason, the sight of Caroline frustrated made him amused. Her eyebrows creased together delicately, and her nose wrinkled in the most adorable way. Klaus watched as she jumped up off the bed, the bracelet he had given her nearly flying off the bed. She flitted around her room, grabbing a sweater and her car keys before racing out of her room. Knowing that she would be out the door in a few seconds, Klaus moved to stand behind the wall of Caroline's house.<p>

Caroline stormed out of her house, her blonde hair flying out wildly behind her. Klaus let a smirk spread across his lips as she yanked her car door open, slipping in and pulling out of her driveway so fast that she nearly hit a car driving down the road. Though Klaus hated to admit it, he loved a feisty girl. And Caroline Forbes was the epitome of a feisty girl.

As soon as her car disappeared around the corner, Klaus jumped up two stories to climb in the window that Caroline had forgotten to close on her way out. He took a deep breath, Caroline's enchanting scent still lingering in the air. As he opened his eyes, they fell on the beautiful diamond bracelet he had returned to Caroline. A mischievous grin appeared on his face as a plan formed in his mind, and he reached out and took the bracelet, tucking it away into the pocket of his pants. With one last sweeping look around Caroline's room, Klaus leapt out the window, landing soundlessly.

* * *

><p>Caroline pounded on the door of the Salvatore house, gritting her teeth. A few seconds later, the door flew open, revealing a bored-looking Stefan. His eyes narrowed slightly at Caroline's appearance, but he stepped aside nonetheless to let her in. Caroline's anger disappeared for a few moments as she met Stefan's eyes when she walked in, wanting to say so much to who used to be a close friend. But she couldn't bring herself to say what she really wanted to say. "Stefan."<p>

"Caroline," muttered Stefan, following Caroline down the hall. Caroline forgot about Stefan when she walked into the den and caught the murderous expression on Bonnie's face. She walked over to the sofa on which Bonnie was perched, her lips pressed together.

"Still?" asked Caroline, gesturing up towards Damon's room. Bonnie's jaw was hard as she nodded, folding her arms across her chest.

"I've been here for half an hour now," said Bonnie, her voice bitter. Caroline looked up at the stairs, anger boiling up inside of her. She had stuck her neck out for Damon to go hunting for that damn oak tree with Bonnie, and now he was getting it in with the devil's sister.

Before Bonnie could try to stop her, Caroline sped up the stairs, hunting angrily for Damon's room. Stefan was hot at her heels, and he grabbed her arm before she pushed the door to Damon's room open. Caroline turned around and snarled at Stefan, her eyes red and her fangs out.

"It's not worth it," whispered Stefan, trying to pull Caroline back. Caroline growled again, yanking her arm away from Stefan.

"I put my neck out on the line for that bastard," Caroline snarled, her fangs inches away from Stefan's face. "And this is what I get? I don't think so, Stefan Salvatore. So _stay out of my way_."

Caroline pushed Damon's door open, storming into his bedroom. To her surprise, Damon was laying alone in his bed on his stomach. She flitted over to his side and flipped him over, letting him fall onto the floor. Caroline folded her arms across her chest and watched as Damon stirred, his hands flying to his neck as he groaned in pain.

Before he could get up, Caroline grabbed Damon and threw him against the wall, baring her fangs again. Damon blinked wildly, trying to orient himself as Caroline snarled in his face. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

Damon grabbed Caroline and threw her to the floor, getting on top of her before she could retaliate. "Hell, Blondie, what are _you_ doing?"

Caroline punched Damon square in the face before he could block her. "_Don't_ call me Blondie."

Caroline pushed Damon off of her as he reeled back in pain, scrambling over to the other side of the room. Damon stayed where he was, wincing as he felt his nose. "I guess I kind of deserved that. Ironic that a somewhat similar situation happened with Barbie Klaus a few minutes ago."

Caroline narrowed her eyes from across the room, pulling herself up into a sitting position. "What're you talking about?"

Damon groaned, looking up at Caroline. "I called her Barbie Klaus, and she snapped my neck."

"Where is she?" asked Caroline, looking around wildly. Damon shook his head, clutching at his neck again.

"Not here," replied Damon, grabbing the leg of his bed to get up. "Trust me, I've experienced her temper tantrums before. She's probably back at her lair by now."

"Well, don't you sound fond of the girl you just slept with," said Caroline bitterly, shooting dagger eyes at Damon. He rolled his eyes, walking over to hold out a hand to help Caroline up. Ignoring it, Caroline picked herself up and dusted off her jeans. "You thought I was bad? Wait till Bonnie gets to you."

"Great," muttered Damon, walking over to the door. Caroline followed him, not done ripping him out yet.

"I bust my chops trying to distract a thousand year old Original, and you decide to sleep with his sister?" Caroline fixed her hair as she walked out of Damon's room, frowning up at him. Damon turned around with a semi-apologetic grin, holding his hands up in a shrug. Caroline shoved him hard, letting out a satisfied laugh as he went tumbling down the stairs.

Just as Damon got up, a murderous expression on his face, he was kneeling on the ground again, clutching his head in apparent pain. Caroline ascended the stairs to see Bonnie's face scrunched in concentration as she created the mini-aneurysms in Damon's head. Shooting Bonnie a thumbs up, Caroline stepped over Damon as she headed for the door.

"Tell me once you guys get back," called Caroline as she left, speaking over Damon's growls of pain. "I want to know when I can go back to not worrying about distracting the Big Bad Hybrid."

* * *

><p>Tsk tsk Damon, sleeping with the enemy. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Update will be in a day or two. Till next time!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your amazing reviews! And to the person who commented on my overuse of the word 'Caroline', thank you for catching that! I didn't even realize it! So here it is, the last chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Caroline rubbed Damon's blood off her knuckles, wiping the dark red liquid carelessly on her jeans before entering her house. She had wanted to do that for a while, ever since she found out Damon had been compelling her, but it was a lot more satisfying that she had fantasized it being.<p>

She raced up the stairs, taking them four at a time, and kicked off her heels before falling face first onto her bed. Pushing her blonde locks out of her face, she rested her chin on her hands, staring out her window. If everything went well – if Bonnie and Damon found that damned oak tree – she would be free. So would Tyler, but in a more literal way. If Klaus died, Tyler would be released from the sire bond, leaving him to enjoy his life.

But something was wrong. It was poking at Caroline's thoughts like an annoying mosquito, begging for attention. Maybe she didn't want Klaus dead. She would be perfectly happy with 'banished' or 'temporarily quieted', but dead? He wasn't all that bad; he had certainly proved that he had a heart.

She found herself suddenly replaying the night of that ridiculous ball, and what Klaus had said to her outside. He thought she was beautiful, and strong, and full of light… and the drawing he had given her, for some reason, had meant so much more than the dress or the bracelet. It was something he had spent his time doing just for her.

"Shit!" Caroline jumped off her bed, feeling around her sheets frantically. She had completely forgotten that she threw the bracelet down on the bed that morning when Bonnie called, and it had probably been crushed by her body. But as she rummaged through her covers, her heart began to sink deeper. The bracelet was gone.

Straightening up, Caroline tried to slow her breathing. It was probably just on the floor somewhere, or underneath her bed. But as her eyes flickered around her room, she knew that it wasn't there. "Oh, boy…"

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she bit at her lower lip, trying to decide what she should do. The honorable thing to do would be to look harder for it, or even to try and replace it. But knowing Klaus, the bracelet was probably a priceless antique stolen from Queen Something the 52nd. Her eyes flitted over to her cell phone, and she contemplated calling Klaus. There were two possible outcomes; he would be really angry or he would act like he didn't care. Either way, something told her that it was the right thing to do.

Caroline paced her room as she counted the number of times Klaus let his phone ring before picking up. One… two… "Hello, love. I must say, I wasn't expecting a call so soon from you."

She rolled her eyes. "And _I_ must say, I didn't think you'd be this cocky so early in the morning."

She tried not to smile as Klaus laughed, the sound just as appealing through the phone. "How can I help you, Caroline?"

"I was wondering…" She bit her lower lip, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. "The bracelet you gave me, is it very expensive?"

"Very much so," replied Klaus, without missing a beat. "Nothing but the best for you, love."

Caroline felt her heart sink even further, and she could have sworn she felt it nudging against her stomach. "Klaus… I think I lost it."

Her head snapped up as soon as the words left her mouth, her senses alert. Something was off. A new smell had wafted into her room, overpowering the scent of her perfume. Her house never smelled manly, seeing as it occupied two women. But at the moment, it smelled musky, like a mixture of sandalwood and leather. It smelled absolutely delicious.

"Lost it?"

Caroline whirled around, struck by how close the words sounded, and she found herself face to face with Klaus. His mouth curved into a soft smirk at her surprise, and she stepped back instinctively. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, you said you lost the bracelet I gave you," he explained, as though he was talking to a five year old. "I thought I should help you find it."

She sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "I've looked all over my room, and it isn't here."

"Maybe you lost it over at the Salvatore house," said Klaus conversationally, shrugging slightly. "You know, when you were plotting with them."

Caroline felt her mouth drop open, leaving her gaping stupidly. She tried to respond, but found herself doing a fish impression. "I… you… um…"

"You didn't honestly think that I wouldn't find out, did you?" asked Klaus, stepping closer to her. She stepped back involuntarily, her heart racing, but he stepped forward again with a warning look on his face. "Why, Caroline? Why would you lie to me again?"

She looked down at her feet, wondering why she was feeling guilty. He had killed so many people and done horrible things, and yet she found herself feeling bad for lying to him. It wasn't fair; he was pulling the puppy look on her. The puppy look was her weakness. Shaking her head, Caroline looked up at Klaus and folded her arms across her chest. "Why won't you free Tyler of your stupid sire bond?"

"So what you're saying," Klaus circled the baby vampire until he was standing directly behind her, whispering into her ear. "Is that you would rather me dead than Tyler be bonded to me?"

Caroline felt her breath catch in her throat. He had hit it; the one question she had been trying avoid for the past few days. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her erratic breathing, knowing that it would only give her away. Klaus wasn't doing much to help, seeing as his breath was rolling over her shoulder and across her collarbone, making her shiver. He laughed softly, but without humor. "Would you?"

Caroline turned around, letting out a weary sigh. "No, alright? I wouldn't want you dead. But I can't do much about it now, Damon and Bonnie probably found the tree by now."

Klaus let out another soft laugh, this one mocking. "Don't fret, love. I'm not dying any time soon."

Caroline's eyes narrowed, and she looked up to meet Klaus's eyes with confusion. "What're you talking about? You know that white oak tree can kill you. You aren't invincible."

"Damon Salvatore and the Bennett witch think they're going to find that tree right now," said Klaus dramatically, a seductive smirk playing on his lips. He shot her a wink, sending her heart racing again. "But they're in for a surprise."

"Wait – " She shook her head slightly, her eyebrows furrowing together. "You sent them there? Why?"

"For this," Before she could take another breath, Klaus darted forward and took her face in his hands, looking deep into her eyes with an intense look in his own. "Now tell me, Caroline. You have no feelings for me?"

Caroline took a deep breath, cursing mentally when Klaus's entrancing scent filled her head. The combination of his musky cologne, deep blue eyes and surprisingly alluring stubble was sending her crazy, and she couldn't get away from it because he was holding her face in his hands. She tried to look to Klaus's right, knowing that one look into those blue eyes would send her reeling, but he adjusted himself so that she had no choice but to look straight at him.

Before Caroline could open her mouth to speak, he crushed his lips against hers, his body molding to the shape of her own. And just like that, every last bit of resolve she had was drained, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She let out a sigh of pleasure as his hands travelled down her body to rest on her hips, forgetting herself completely. When Klaus finally pulled away, she found herself leaning back in for more. He placed a finger on her lips, a teasing smirk on his face. "Now, now, love, let's not be hasty."

Caroline pressed her lips together, feeling her cheeks go red. That was definitely not supposed to happen. But now that it had, she found herself wishing that she could have more. Klaus's smirk widened as he sensed her desire, and he reached into his pocket to pull something out. Her eyes widened as he whipped out the diamond bracelet, fastening it around her wrist in a flash. "I thought you might want this back, seeing as… you know."

"You had it all along?" asked Caroline, shaking her bracelet-clad hand in disbelief. "And you let me freak out, thinking that I had lost it?"

"Well, you weren't wearing it," Klaus defended, reaching out to grab her wrists. He placed another kiss, this time much lighter, on her lips before moving to her ear. "So I took it for safekeeping."

Caroline pushed him back slightly, but stepped forward to eliminate the space again. He smirked at her indecisiveness, knowing that he had finally gotten to her. She placed her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing suddenly. "So wait… where did you send Bonnie and Damon?"

* * *

><p>"Damon… are you sure we're at the right place?" asked Bonnie, turning to raise an eyebrow at him. They were parked in front of an old warehouse that looked like it was going to collapse at any moment. He turned to Bonnie, shrugging slightly.<p>

"There's only one way to find out."

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie got out of the car and followed Damon to the doors of the warehouse, looking around apprehensively. Something told her that they were in the wrong place, but he didn't seem keen on giving up. "Wouldn't a tree be somewhere like, oh, I don't know, a _forest_?"

"There you go again, judging everything," he said, turning around to give Bonnie a mocking glare. "The tree can be wherever it wants to be."

She groaned quietly, telling herself that she could be rid of him as soon as they found the tree. Suddenly, the doors to the warehouse flew open and a man came stumbling out, looking completely stoned. His eyes narrowed when he saw Damon and Bonnie, and he staggered over to them with unsteady steps. "Ey! What d'you want?"

Damon looked sideways at Bonnie, his eyes wide with disbelief. He turned to the man, an eyebrow raised. "What is this place?"

The man shot him a toothy grin, a wild look in his eyes. "The supermarket. What d'you think, genius? It's a crackhouse!"

* * *

><p>I was going to make this story long, but I find it a lot more fun to write oneshots or crackfics. I have a lot of those coming up, so stay tuned! :)<p> 


End file.
